Casino gaming has expanded quickly over the past twenty years and is now legal in many countries throughout the world. The popularity of electronic gaming machines (e.g., slot machines) is at least partially responsible for the expansion of casino gaming. To maintain player interest, electronic gaming machines now utilize video monitors, high-quality graphics, bonus games, progressive jackpots and/or other attractions. Despite the advances, game manufacturers and developers must continue to create new and exciting electronic gaming devices and systems to maintain the interest of current players and attract new players.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to utilize multiple designated electronic gaming machines to generate a progressive jackpot which may be won by one or more players working together to generate a pre-established community outcome based on play of each of said designated electronic gaming machines. Advantageously, the designated electronic gaming machines may be programmed to display, and branded with, themed content which players find attractive. Further, stand alone electronic gaming machines should benefit from the embodiments of the present invention as well.